Artificial trees are known in the art. For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,198 B1 to Garza purports to disclose a portable artificial palm tree in a planter, with a plurality of artificial coconut lights to illuminate the portable palm tree in the planter. U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,435 B1 to Lai purports to disclose an artificial tree having a central trunk, a number of main branches suspended from an upper portion of the trunk in a downwardly and outwardly inclined orientation, and a pre-formed tree top section extending upwardly from the upper portion of the trunk. Means, such as electric lights are mentioned in Lai for illuminating the artificial tree. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,670 to Chang purports to disclose an artificial decorating tree with several hollow joints, sockets, connectors, branches, embellishing lamps and a set of electric cords. In Chang, the decorating tree is assembled with plug-in joints and internal wiring coupled to lamps supported from branches. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,301 to McKinney purports to disclose decorative artificial evergreen trees for use on festive winter occasions such as Christmas.
Despite the above advances in the artificial tree art, there still exists a need in the art for an artificial palm tree which inserts into an opening within a table such as patio table, thereby providing a decorative effect to the patio table and environment in which is the table is located, such as a patio deck, building lobby, etc. For example, due to their realistic look, these artificial palms within the patio table can create a pleasant tropical mood, both outdoors or indoors and even in the middle of winter. These artificial palms are also very easy to maintain, since there is no need to water them. Also, these artificial palms do not attract insects either and can exist in environments normally not conducive to palm trees.